Wedding Disasters
by CharxJay
Summary: It's Her Wedding Day, But Things Don't Go As Planned
It was his wedding day, but that did stop Austin from cornering the other male in his dressing room. Pinning him against the wall, his lips resting near the other's ear as he whispered, "Do you think she can satisfy you as much as I can?" Lips moving to kiss down the male's neck and along his jaw line.

"A-Austin. I-It's my wedding day." The brunette managed to stutter out, biting his lip to hold back the moan that wanted to escape from his lips as the blond singer moved his hand to his crotch.

"I know, but I also know you little secret. About _why_ you've never had sex with her, but what about tonight? She'll be expecting it. Can you even get it up for her?" Austin was having fun teasing the other; it was a game they had secretly playing ever since they meet that night at the club.

"I'll…"

"Think of me?" The singer's voice purred as he grounded his hips against Elliot's making sure to take his time with the movement. "Of me undressing you, kissing you like this?" He mused as he pressed their lips together, a slow kiss turning very heated as Austin rubbed the other through his jeans. A playful smirk spread across his lips as he heard the other moan against his lips. He pulled away licking his lips as he watched the other panting. "What about me going down on you like this?"

"Austin!" Elliot managed to exclaim as he felt Austin starting to pull down his pants. "We're in a church. And it's my wedding day."

"And, the night before was just your bachelor party, right? She cannot get you up; you're not even attracted to her. Marry her, or fuck me right now and always."

Austin had moved so that he was kneeling in front of Elliot, his hands running up and down the other's thighs. Pressing light kisses upon the clothed area, pausing a little to look up at Elliot, a groan leaving the brunette's lips as he looked down at the blond in front of him. He has to admit it was hot, that their sneaking around was hot for him. But he was feeling a little guilty at doing this because he was hurting Ally even if she was unaware of it.

"Fuck, Austin. I give in." Elliot breathed out as he running his fingers through Austin's blond locks as Austin pulled down Elliot's pants just enough to free him. "I fucking love you Austin."

Austin smiled at hearing those words, he was happy that he had caved in to his wants. "I love you too, and I love pleasing you."

* * *

She was getting worried, it was her wedding day and one of her best friends was apparently missing and her husband to be was _no_ where near the front of the aisle. Being the person she is, she went to look for them herself. Thinking that Austin was comforting Elliot, giving him a pep talk into not backing out of the wedding. She had tried each room, until she was on the last. Though, she was a bit wary going in because it sounded like someone was having sex behind the doors, but why would they be? The church was booked out for the day for the wedding so that is what it took for her to convince herself to open the door.

"F-Fuck…I'm g-g - Austin." That was no mistaking it to be Elliot's voice moaning out her friends' name, even if she's never _really_ heard him moan a thing. It was him, confirmed when she found her suppose to be fiancée up against the wall with his hand intertwined through her friend's hair. "I-I think I need to tell her."

Ally was shocked at what she had just witnessed, she was frozen as she watched Austin stand up off the ground and cup Elliot's face. "You think." He pressed his lips against Elliot's for a brief moment. "She'll be hurt you know but she should know that you aren't into her that way. Maybe we could leave out the part about how we've been fucking. And wait a few months before becoming an out couple."

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out with a cough, Ally had alerted the males to her presence. Elliot went wide eyed as he looked over and saw Ally in her wedding dress, now it was his turn to be frozen in shock. He couldn't stutter out a word and Austin didn't bother to turn around to look at her. "Austin, I know it's you. Elliot, you are on display down there." She said as she pointed down at his exposed part making him scramble to put it away.

"A-Ally what are you doing? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Elliot stammered out pushing past Austin, making him turn to face the two with a guilty expression on his face. Sure, the blond enjoyed the sneaking around and doing things with Elliot, but hurting Ally was _not_ his plan at all.

"I was told that Austin couldn't be found, and that neither could you. You are a fucking asshole Elliot!" Ally said as she slapped Elliot across the face when he was close enough to receive the hit.

"Listen, I can explain." His voice begging for a chance to explain what had been going on, though he doesn't even know how much she heard, or if she saw anything at all

"How can you explain Austin giving you a blowjob, on _our_ wedding day? Huh?" She questioned, glaring daggers at Austin who didn't dare look at her.

Elliot bit his lip before taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "Well… He did pin me to the wall."

"So…you didn't want him to do so?"

"No. I just…I'm…" He was a mess as he was trying to get this out. "I am not attracted to women like I have led you to believe. I'm actually gay. I thought dating you would maybe change that. But…it didn't and I just…I let _us_ get too far."

" _You_ proposed Elliot. You did. A year ago you proposed to me, _knowing_ this information. That you're gay." Ally fumed, giving him a shove and her words were met with a nod. "Oh god Elliot, you are a fucking asshole. Austin, now."

Austin finally dared looked up to see his friend, "What. You know I'm bi."

"I know, but you had your mouth around my ex fiancée's dick. I thought you were my friend!"

"I am. I just…" His hazel eyes finding the ground, unable to bare the looking at the hurt expression upon his friends face. The pain that he's caused her.

"Austin, this unforgivable. Both of you. I hate you both. Elliot you lead me on for three years. And Austin… I don't even know how long this has been going on."

"Almost two years." Elliot's voice was barely a mumble as he spoke.

Ally's jaw dropped and she threw a punch at Elliot's face before walking over to slap Austin. "You sicken me. Don't ever talk to me, either of you. I don't even want to hear an apology from you. And Austin, wipe your mouth." She said before storming out of the church room.

* * *

He was feeling extremely guilty for what he's done, he's hurt someone he cares about and now she doesn't want a thing to do with him. It was eating at him already and it just happened a few mere seconds ago. He hadn't even moved his hand to wipe at his face, instead the next movement he made was to go after the brunette female he had just broken the heart of but he was stopped as he made it passed his lover. The other had grabbed hold of his arm as he moved by, and it made the blond still in his spot.

"Austin. She's gone. We screwed up." Elliot whispered as he turned Austin to face him, a frown was formed on both of their faces. The brunette moved his hands to cup Austin's face. "I'm sorry. We've lost her."

"Maybe she'll come round and forgive us."

"That's a _big_ maybe."

"I know, I'm sorry Elliot. I made you a cheater. _I_ hit on you. _I_ seduced you most of the time. _I-"_ His words were cut off by a light kiss to his lips, and Elliot's fingers brushing against Austin's cheek's.

"My fault too. I'm gay, I knew I was when I entered the relationship and proposed to her. I -" Austin cut him off like he did with a kiss. "Can we maybe finish what we started? We're already fucked by life."

Austin gave a light nod of his head and pressed his lips against Elliot's lips, right now there was no room for soft light and delicate kisses. That time was gone, now they were using the anger that lay down beneath their sadness that had consumed them. Clothes were off pretty quick as they got more heated, hands and mouth's exploring familiar places that they know already. They fucked until they were worn out and lying next to each other.

They stayed there for a long while. Bodies naked as a cool breeze flew in from the window that was slightly open. The blond moved onto his side to face the other, his finger running up from the other's thigh and up to his chest where rested his hand. "I love you Elliot…I hope she'll forgive us eventually."

"Me too." A sigh left the brunette's lips as he took hold of Austin's hand and intertwined their fingers together, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.


End file.
